All Clean
by xXLovelyDarknessXx
Summary: Ryou got a cut on his leg, Bakura is here to clean it up. ;D Yoai Tendershipping


A/N: This is just a silly little one-shot I wrote while I was really really bored at home…..

I hope you like it!!!

It was almost noon and Ryou was almost positive that the sun was on a mission to burn everyone alive.

He hadn't even eaten lunch and had already resorted to wearing his short gym shorts with his tank top, even if they were uncomfortably small.

Bakura had decided to wear a pair of loose jeans…and that's it.

Normally, Ryou would've loved the way his Yami's sculpted chest glistened with sweat, but the heat was too exhausting to feel ay hint of lust.

At the moment, the tomb robber had placed himself, with his legs out stretched, in front of the air conditioner. The cold air blew his silver hair in a wild abstract ring around his face.

Ryou would've laughed, but it was to hot to do even that. It was too hot to do almost anything.

Nothing, however, could stop the boy's stomach from whining loudly for sweet nutrition that waited in the kitchen.

And that's where he was now, fixing himself a small turkey sandwich with his butter knife.

When he was finished, the hikari cleaned up his area, slipping the knife and other dishes in the sink, and started to eat on the counter, too lazy to walk to the dining room.

Half way through his meal, Ryou winced from the dryness of his throat.

He needed water.

The snow-haired boy flipped his locks over his shoulder and reached for the cabinet above him, completely unaware of the large glass bottle waiting to fall and break at his feet.

"Ow! God Dammit!"

The crash that echoed through the house forced Bakura to his feet and sent him running anxiously to the problem.

"What? What happened!?" He shouted at the doorway.

He found his hikari on the floor, clutching his calf painfully. Tiny glass slivers surrounded him and his bloody hands.

"I-it's nothing…" The boy's voice sounded strained.

"The glass just fell…"

Bakura shook his head.

"Get on the counter, I'll clean it up."

The Tomb robber slipped on a pair of shoes as Ryou pulled himself up onto the marble counter. The cold surface on his thighs sent shivers down his spine.

The boy watched his yami use a broom to viciously send glass flying into a corner.

"You do realize that you're not doing it right…" Ryou pointed out.

"Oh shush," bakura snarled. "I'm just getting it out of the way so I can look at your leg."

He tossed the broom carelessly to the floor and gripped Ryou's leg by his and ankle and the back of his knee, bending it forward and back a few times while he examined it.

Without saying a word, Bakura left to rummage through beside the sink.

He came back with a pair of small metal tweezers.

"This might hurt a bit," He warned. "But we need to get that glass out."

And he was right.

Pain shot through Ryou's leg as the metal worked through the wound. He gripped the sides of the counter and whined when the sight of blood running down his leg caught his eye.

"Got it," Bakura said at last.

Ryou let out a long sigh of relief.

"Now we just need to clean it up."

"I think there're some paper towels under the sink," Ryou said, pointing to his left.

Bakura blinked

"Paper towels?" An evil smirk spread across his lips.

"Who said anything about paper towels?"

The boy was about to question when the yami bent his leg forward like he had before and ran his tongue he trail of blood on his skin.

The hot sticky feeling sliding along his calf turned Ryou a deep crimson color and unleashed frantic butterflies in his stomach.

"B-bakura-!"

Bakura ignored his hikari and began to lap up the blood around the main incision, swirling his tongue gracefully around the cut.

After the skin around it seemed fairly clean, the tomb robber pressed his lips against the surprisingly small wound and began to suck deeply.

Ryou let out a sharp gasp and somehow managed to deepen the shade in his cheeks.

The boy bit his lip as he felt his yami smirk against his skin, obviously please with his reaction.

He began to slowly and gently drag the tip of his nose higher up his calf, past his knees, and up his thigh.

Ryou was beginning to feel dizzy, suddenly aware of pleasure arising between his legs.

He failed to notice, however, that the tomb robber had taken his nosefrom his leg and was now dragging it along his shirt.

It gently caressed the boy's pale nck and now rested upon the tip of the nose opposite of him.

The hiakri marveled at how close his yami's lips were. Those soft pink pieces of candy, so teasingly near, Ryou wanted more than anything to take a bite.

The boy made a timid attempt to tilt his chin forward for a small chaste kiss.

But he felt the smirk against his mouth as Bakura pulled away.

"All clean," He said straight forward, as if nothing had happened, and walked away.

Ryou sat dumbstruck.

_What just happened?_

With wobbly steps, Ryou hopped off the counter with a sigh.

He took one step and blinked as he heard something crinkle in his pocket.

The boy stuck a cautious hand in and pulled out a small white paper.

_Get the soap and you can return the favor_

_3Bakura_

Ryou smiled and almost forgot the soap as he ran excitedly up the stairs…

THE END

Twinky: Well, that was different….

Bakura: I rather enjoyed it

Ryou: I'm sure you did…

Twinky: R&R DAMN IT!!!


End file.
